


Moonburnt Kiss Made To Last

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Ocean's Advent [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Selkie, Becket Family Feels, Exploring Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Selkie rarely meet their parents if they're human.It's just Raleigh's luck that he stumbled upon his human family on the way to see his husband stationed on an AirForce Base in Alaska.Companion piece to In Seven Years' Time





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn/gifts), [softjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to dive back into the Selkie!AU I built a while ago when Jocelyn reblogged some striated icebergs! I was struck with a whirlwind of a Muse, so ta-da! 
> 
> It's recommended that you read In Seven Years' Time but it's not entirely necessary in order to understand this. 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> CAVEAT: Richard is Rick and Charles is Charlie. Both are paracanon relations to our Becket boys but don't have any screen time!

* * *

**-Streets of Anchorage, Alaska, May 13, 2029-**

Raleigh hummed as he made his way through Anchorage, his ruck slung over his sweater through sheer habit. He was texting his husband (oh that was such a _nice_ word) when a hand clapped against his free shoulder. 

"Rick, you really—" Raleigh turned the second the grip tightened and frowned at this complete stranger. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, you look a helluva lot like my older brother." 

"Charlie, who are you holding onto? I'm right... here." Raleigh got the shock of his life when a man that almost looked like the face he saw in the mirror every morning rocked back on his heels. Thick grey streaks cut through golden hair that Raleigh thought might've come from his Sire. "Kid, _please don't take this the wrong way_ but is your Mom a dark-haired French woman?" 

Raleigh's jaw dropped for a moment before he closed his mouth with a quiet click and murmured in reply, "Yeah." 

"The name Minnie ringing a bell?" The man, looking more and more like he's Raleigh's Sire, asked with a strong whiff of desperation. 

"Her full name was Dominique," he admitted quietly, "Dominique Lapierre." 

Raleigh just barely caught his Sire when the man passed out on the spot.

* * *

Charlie directed them to a semi-popular coffee shop and waited with Raleigh in a rather tense silence until his Sire shot up with a gasp. 

"Where-?!" 

"Still here," Raleigh reassured with a small smile. "So... Now what?" 

"'Now what?' he says. Rick, how come I'm hearing about this just now?" Charlie turned to Raleigh's Sire with an expression that wouldn't look out of place on Jazzy. 

"Minnie was different, Charlie. We met at a bar then a beach and then another bar over the course of a couple of years. What was I **supposed** to say? She didn't have a phone number and disappeared for good after the last time we... talked." Rick snapped back, scraping a hand through his hair the same way Raleigh did. 

Oh, Mother Moon, this man really _was_ his Sire. 

"Talked." Charlie's flat tone almost had Raleigh laughing. 

"He means to say that he and Maman had one night stands." Raleigh pointed out dryly, firing a family text off with the words: 

_**HOLY SHIT I FOUND OUR DAD IN ALASKA** _

Rick and Charlie both spluttered magnificently. 

"What-" 

"Did he just-" 

"Maman had a very relaxed idea of sex and sexuality; she taught it to all of us." He chuckled as the two humans composed themselves behind two menus. 

"... All of you?" Rick looked faint as Raleigh dug around for his wallet of pictures. 

"Mm-hmm. Here." He handed over the thick leather and watched as Rick flipped through photo after photo of their little family. 

"All _three_ of you. Three visits, three kids... She came out pregnant every single time. **Shit**." Rick looked visibly shaken. "Why didn't she tell me? I could've _helped_ , could've raised you together..." Raleigh waited until the surprisingly familiar hazel eyes stared at him, taking in his face shape and the way he held himself. "Did she ever give you a reason?" 

"This was, what, late 90s, early 00s? Abandonment was at an all time high. So, she raised us with Mémé's help. It's not a slight against you. Maman thought that you might not react well to the idea of us." He explained as he stirred his coffee before taking a drink. 

Charlie hummed and then shrugged. "Well, kid does have the right of it. You were a piece of _work_ back then." 

"My name's Raleigh, though I'll answer to Ray or Rals in a hurry." He introduced himself easily. "My brother's Yancy an' my sister's Jazmine but you're better off stickin' to Jazz or Jazzy. She hates her full name." 

"Richard Becket and this is my brother Charles. I'm sure you weren't expecting this so what brought you to Alaska?" Rick replied with curiosity. 

"Hmm? Oh. The spotted seals. I'm working on my doctorate in Marine Bio." Raleigh accepted his wallet back from Charlie, ready to launch into his favorite subject when his phone rang. "Excuse me for a sec." 

«You found our Sire?!» Jazzy yelled in Czech. 

Rick mouthed 'doctorate' at his brother and Charlie made a suitably impressed expression. 

«Easy, Jazz, easy. My poor ears...» Raleigh chided in the same language. «He's got Yan's eyes and my hair color. We've got an Uncle too. It's a little weird, to be fucking honest, to look at someone I've never really met before. He's practically a mirror image.» 

«You mean to tell me we were basically a hop and a swim away from our old man?» Yancy asked dryly. 

«Looks like it. Our Uncle mistook me for Dad and it kinda snowballed from there. You wanna talk to them?» He questioned and his siblings went quiet for a long moment. «Guys?»

«Not right now,» Jazz answered thoughtfully. «I've got Roos and Fen to worry about right now. I'll call back when it's not ass o'clock here in the Bay.» 

Yancy sighed as Jazmine left the threeway call. «Where are you?» 

«Some café in Anchorage? It's called,» Raleigh picked up his menu and read off the title. «The Dark Horse Café. You coming from the Shatterdome?»

«I'm already in Anchorage. Supply run. I c'n be there in less than ten minutes.» 

«I'll let them know. Thanks, Yan.» 

«Yeah, yeah, thank me later, pup.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. The Becket Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chaleigh's not my usual cup of tea but I'm glad I'm writing for it! I've met some really cool folks by doing it. :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Yancy spotted him, spotted Rick and Charlie and laughed as he approached the table. 

"I c'n see where Rals got his sweater obsession from," Yancy teased. 

"Aww, Yan, _c'mon_." Raleigh whined, some of the tension leaving his shoulders at the sight of his older brother. "How's the side?" 

"Healed up nicely, as well you know, you brat. See?" Yancy lifted up his sweater to show the thick, puckered bite marks. "Just fine." Rick paled even further than his already pale skin and Yancy cleared his throat as he tugged down the cream knitted fabric. "B'fore you ask, they're shark bites. Pacific sleepers are some mean motherfuckers." 

"Apparently..." Rick weakly agreed even as he looked Yancy over with the same disbelieving gaze as his brother returned. "May I ask **_why_** you have shark bites?" 

"Let's just say that observing Alaskan seals comes with some dangers. It got Rals too but Raleigh got it good with the harpoon gun. All we got was one hell of a story and some scars outta the whole thing." Yancy snorted even as he ruffled Raleigh's hair. "You tell Chuck yet?" 

"No?! Chuck's busy an' I literally ran into them half an hour ago, Yan." He huffed as he shoved the menu into his brother's hands. "Jerk." 

"Punk. Hmmm, coffee." Yancy rose a brow when Rick and Charlie shared a look. "What?" 

"You two act a lot like we did at your age," Charlie pointed out with a soft laugh before the name of Raleigh's husband registered. "Who's Chuck?" 

"Ah, my... husband? We got married last year." Raleigh volunteered even as he smiled at the background of his phone. It was Chuck pillowed on his chest and fast asleep. "This is him." 

"Oh." Both Beckets muttered as Raleigh turned his phone around to show them. 

"He's got this adorable cowlick in the morning, y'know," Raleigh hummed carefully as he watched their expressions. 

Some humans got weird about their marriage, after all, and some Selkie too. 

"Sounds like my Madi, then." Charlie mentioned and flipped his own phone around to show a dark-haired woman under his arm. "Isn't she the cutest?" 

Rick's expression softened as Raleigh and his Uncle cooed about their respective SOs. "You remind me of an old Becket saying..." 

"Huh?" Raleigh's hands paused mid-motion in his story about surfing with Chuck. 

"It's this silly old thing we like to call the Becket Special. It's where you fall in love, head-over-heels, with a force of nature. Mine was... your Mom. Yours is Chuck, I think." Their Sire said with a hint of sadness in his tone. "It's that, if not our looks, which has me convinced that you're my kid." 

"Would you consent to a paternity test?" Charlie eventually asked as their conversation wound down. 

Raleigh and Yancy traded a long look before they switched to Selkie hand signs. 

_Will the DNA out us?_

**No. Turns out that our kind show up as human when you use science. It's magic and Sister Sea that gives us the ability to change form, after all.**

"Of course." He readily answered. 

His phone chirruped and he read the reply to his morning text with a fond smile. 

_Raleigh: Good morning, cheríe~_

**Chuck: R u gonna do that every single morning?**

_Raleigh: For the rest of my life_

**Chuck: U sap**

_Raleigh: Ur sap_

**Chuck: I'm never gonna win that one**

**Chuck: Am I?**

_Raleigh: Not likely_

**Chuck: Thought so**

**Chuck: I'm on break, b4 u ask**

**Chuck: Wanna go for a walk?**

A walk meant a swim. Mmm. Chuck and salt and—Yancy discreetly elbowed him after his arousal floated into the air. 

"Sorry Yan." Raleigh sighed as he shook his head. "Chuck's on break and you know how it is..." 

"Yeah and if I have to see that stupidly affectionate face again, I'm gonna give you a giant noogie." Yancy grumbled. 

"I actually gotta go. Chuck's on his lunch break an' I won't miss that for the world." He was reluctant to leave but Yancy motioned that Raleigh should go. Yancy would stay with them until Raleigh was done with Chuck. "Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Blue Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm frustrated with this chapter but I'm putting it up. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Raleigh almost tackled Chuck and blurted it all out at once, " _ **ImetmySireandholyshit**_ -" 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. _Breathe_." Chuck petted down Raleigh's back with a reassuring hand. "Ye met who?" 

"My Sire; the Selkie equivalent of a father. Maman chose the same human all three times. He... He looks so much like me and Yan and his brother looks just like Jazzy and I... He loved my Maman. A lot." Raleigh buried his face into the crook of Chuck's shoulder. "Like how I love you." 

"Wanna go swim? Clear your head a bit and collect your thoughts?" His husband offered gently. 

"Mmm, had me at the idea of you all wet and handsome." He purred as they stripped and shifted into their half forms. "Y'know you smell like the sea, all salt-n-sun." Raleigh crooned softly as he nuzzled against the familiar pulse. 

" _Rah_ leigh, we're not far enough from shore for you t' pull this sorta thing..." Chuck gasped as Raleigh's canines lengthened and his teeth started leaving hickies just below Chuck's collarbone. 

"C'n smell them on you," he huffed back as they glided out into the bay near Elmdorf, rich brown fur a contrast against spotted silver. They ducked behind a melting iceberg as Raleigh rubbed his scent over the ones that lingered with a soft huff. " **My** husband." 

"Jus' some Colonel with way too much cologne an' like three separate Captains. They know I'm married, Raleigh." Chuck offered even as he wrapped his arms around Raleigh's neck and leaned in for a hot and heavy kiss. "I've only got eyes for a handsome Selkie who's wearing the ring I got him." 

"Hmm. Sounds like a lucky Selkie." 

Raleigh laughed as Chuck dunked him and took off like a shot.

* * *

The waterproof watch meeped ten minutes before Chuck's lunch was up and they swam back to the beach, Raleigh still damp as he tugged his sweater on over his sea styled hair.

He had a voicemail when he checked his phone, Chuck pressing a kiss to his scruff and then to his lips before jogging back towards Elmdorf. 

**From: Unknown Number**

_""Hey, err, Raleigh, right? It's Charlie Becket. Yancy gave us your number. If you wouldn't mind meeting us at Alaska Premier Health for that test?""_

Raleigh tapped the number, the old dial tone droning until the line picked up. "Master Sargeant Becket can't come to the phone right now. This is Madi, his fiancé. Do you want to leave a message?" 

"Ah," he hesitated at the light voice that answered. 

""Madi, that's my nephew. He's probably calling back after the voicemail I left him."" Charlie offered. "Hey, kiddo." 

"Hey. Umm, I'm heading to th' clinic?" Raleigh twisted the hem of his cableknit sweater briefly as he turned the call to speaker in case Charlie spoke as he called for an Uber. 

He switched it back to phone mode in time to hear, "Yeah, Rick's there waiting. Are you going to be in Alaska long enough to hear the results?" 

"Mmm, I've got a place in Anchorage." Raleigh absently murmured as he got into his Uber. "I'll be here." 

"Oh. That's, uh, that's good. I'll see you around?" Charlie fumbled but managed to sound sincere. 

"Yeah. Bye, Charlie."

* * *

Raleigh spent most of his time waiting at the Shatterdome, dozing on the sunning area meant for Selkie. 

Apparently, Richard was banned from four bars in the city and they'd assumed Raleigh was Rick. It didn't matter that he told them his name was Raleigh, not Rick, they kicked him out for being, 'related to that good-for-nothing-Becket.' 

Raleigh thought that was rather rude. 

When Chuck was dragged into celebrating with his American partners, Raleigh & co. got the singular pleasure of seeing Chuck let loose an Aussie blue streak. "... an' I don't care **what** fuckwit ye think my _husband's_ related to, yer lettin' him in, ye stupid Seppo shitstain or I'm gonna re-arrange your **face** with my—" 

"Chuck," He knew his tone was mostly laughter but also a tiny hint of chastising. " _Cheríe_ , it's fine." 

"No, the fuck it isn't, _Rah_ leigh. So much for yer 'free country' bullshite." Chuck growled as he took Raleigh's hand and stomped towards the next bar. 

"So... Raleigh, was it? Who do they think you're related to?" One of the engineers asked. 

"Richard Becket." He murmured dryly as they were accepted into the new bar. 

"... Oh. Umm, the dude has a bad rep from his younger days. His brother is on the straight and narrow but him... Whew. He's mellowed, thank God, because I don't think Anchorage could handle him if he kept it up." The engineer informed him with a grimace. 

"I see," Raleigh sighed. "I've been blocked from, I believe, four separate bars and directly at the entrance. It's a little disheartening." 

"Fucking wankers, th' lot of 'em," Chuck pitched in as he pressed a kiss to the back of Raleigh's hand. Raleigh gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips and then on the cheek with a smile tugging at his lips at the way Chuck blushed but quit muttering threats. 

There was a commotion from a corner of the bar at that, however. 

"Richard's not gay." 

"What the fuck?" 

"Then that's not him, dumbass." 

"Looks like him." 

"Excuse my friends but you look like a drinking buddy of ours—"

"Richard Becket. I'm well aware of that fact. We're still waiting on the paternity test results, so, _if you don't mind, kindly fuck off._ " Raleigh replied sweetly enough that the tone caused the man to flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the new clips for Uprising and the PacRim Muses awoke with a Vengeance which is why you get the end of Moonburnt! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

They're all waiting in the one room large enough for all five of them, Chuck probably scowling at everyone in the waiting room. 

Raleigh's jiggling his leg, Jazzy's pacing in tight circles and Yancy's calm a deceptive one. When the nurse lead the doctor into the room, she's met with three sets of hazel, one blue and one green. 

"It's a match. Congratulations." The Doc grinned ruefully before she said, "Never thought I'd see more than the two Beckets we have." 

"They take more after their Mom," Rick muttered as he scrubbed at the back of his neck, "so Anchorage is safe." 

The Doc chuckled at that and waved them off.

* * *

Raleigh dragged Chuck off to the side and hugged his husband, breathing deeply to inhale familiar _salt-surf-sun_. 

"Is he really yer old man?" Chuck murmured against Raleigh's shoulder. 

"Yeah, he is. It's... It's weird, y'know? I grew up watching him from a distance. Maman never made him a stranger but it feels like he is. Am I making any sense right now?" He groaned as he held Chuck closer. 

"You're fine, babe. Gimme a sec though, 'cause all I wanna go do right now is punch that sack o' whale shit—" Chuck growled as he rolled up his sleeves with a scowl directed at Richard. 

"Chuck, _cheríe_ , don't punch my... **Merde**. What do I call him?" Raleigh soothed out of habit before he paused. "I can't use Sire. That's weird by human standards, right?" 

"Very," Chuck assured absently before he huffed out a sigh. "but y'wanna ask your old man what he wants to be called?" Raleigh goes quiet for a long moment and then curses quite soundly in French. "What?" He gestured roughly to his lower half in an attempt to convey his Selkie-self. "Wha-Oh. Yeah. Oi, Yan, Jazz, get over here!" 

Yancy and Jazzy speed-walked over and Raleigh repeated the gesture in Selkie sign. 

_Are we telling him about our other side?_

"That... is a problem." Yancy finally replies, his jaw working as Jazzy dragged her hand own her face. 

"No shit," Jazzy hissed. 

"Language." Raleigh and Yancy chided in sync, which was followed by Jazzy's swat to their arms. 

"We'd need to talk to the Elders. This... This isn't the first time this's happened but it hasn't happened for a long while," Yancy admitted bluntly. "Obviously get them to sign the NDA for Family rather than the Partner/Spousal Agreement. Ummm, shit..." 

"The kiddy book Griet gave me was pretty damn helpful," Chuck offered. "Might help them." 

"That's in my ruck in the 'Dome." Raleigh brightened at that. "Jazz?" 

"One of you is transforming," She pointed out. "so I'll snag some Visitor passes for them." 

"Ah, yeah, I got it." Raleigh blurted and then shrugged. "I mean, out of all of us, mine was the most awkward and uh, I've gotten good at it?" 

"Right, you did it with Mum 'n Stacker and my old man too." Chuck replied as Jazzy and Yancy's jaws dropped. "What, you thought they were cool with it from the get go? Mum flipped. Stacker got kinda quiet and asked if Mako was one too, which, yeah, that was a whole 'nother mess we needed to patch. Dad honestly just stomped out to the ocean and got sprayed when he asked Sister Sea if she'd any idea what happened to Uncle Scott." 

"What, uh, what happened?" Jazzy hesitated to ask but did it anyway. 

"Turns out he kissed a Siren without her permission and she fucked him up good. Cousin Hilde, before you ask." Raleigh answered with a dry tone. 

"Mm, Sirens are _all_ about consent; not surprised it was Hilde though." Yancy responded with a snort of faint amusement. "We ready?" 

"As we're ever gonna be, Yan." He sighed as he walked back over to Rick and Charlie. "So, you two up for a little bit of a drive?"

* * *

Raleigh's tail slapped the surf, sand and sea water splashing up to hit Rick and Charlie in the face. Both of them seem to shake themselves out of a stupor and blinked at the sight of him still sporting his skin in half-form, the thin layer of fur on his upper half sparkling slightly due to the water droplets. 

"Before you scream and before you deny it categorically, please think over the fact that Maman was clever enough to hide three separate children from you. Think about how you only met her on land once or twice in the entire time of knowing her." Raleigh cut off the panic building in their eyes with a mix of facts and a soothing tone. 

"That you made not one, not two but three Selkie children means that somewhere in your family, someone took one of ours as a spouse, either by stealing their skin or by willing choice on the part of the Selkie, though I'll guarantee you the former over the latter." Yancy added as he scrubbed at Raleigh's salt-induced waves in a noogie. 

Raleigh shoved him into the surf in retaliation and grinned as Yancy blew a raspberry at him in half-form. 

"Grandma Eilís always was... a little odd. She left the day Grandpa died; hasn't been seen since." Charlie reluctantly confessed. 

"Wait, wait, _Eilís O'Niell_?!?" Raleigh yelps. 

"That's her maiden name but—" 

"Two things; Selkie live incredibly long lives and Eilís lives here in Anchorage." Raleigh's fangs are showing but he's laughing so hard he can't help it. More family in the blink of an eye, it seems, and all because he looked a little too much like his Sire. "You wanna go see her?" 

"I... Yeah. I always did take after Grandma, I guess, temper-wise." Rick murmured. "It'll be nice to see her again."

* * *

Chuck and Raleigh cuddled together on Elder Eilís' couch, Raleigh happy to snuggle into the couch that smelled a bit of kelp and salt. Rick and Charlie are catching up with Elder Eilís as Yancy and Jazzy fill in the blanks of Selkie knowledge for the two humans. 

"Raleigh," Chuck nudged Raleigh as he rumbled softly. 

"Mm." He cracked open an eye to look at his husband. 

"Son of Dominique, you may be my great-grandson but resist falling asleep long enough to tell me the tale of how you found the Beckets." Elder Eilís, her wine-dark eyes similar to Mémé's, commanded lightly. 

"I didn't find them, Elder, they found me while I was on my way to see Chuck..." Raleigh started, happy to let her know for future reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
